The Heart of the Matter
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: They were both with somebody else, what happens when feelings grow?


Title - The Heart of the Matter

Author - RandyOrtonsVixen

Rating- M

Characters - Natayla, Roman Reigns

Contains -Sex Language and Violence

Spoilers - None

Summary - They were both with somebody else, what happens when

Feelings grow?

Distribution - Ask first

Disclaimer - Just an idea

Chapter 1/?

She walked backstage tossing a piece of paper in the trash, the anger evident on her face.

"Hey now where's the fire?" came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Roman Reigns standing there a smile on his face.

"It's bull Roman, they have me facing A.J. again after I have already beaten her so many times I deserve my shot at the title"

"You wont get any argument from me I think your one hell of a wrestler"

"Thanks that means a lot" she replied smiling.

"So why don't you go talk to Stephanie about a title shot?"

"Because all she cares about now is what's going on with The Bella Twins"

"Well then there's only one way to handle that, go out there and make sure she notices you"

"Now just how pray tell do I do that?"

"Nattie listen, we both come from families that are so involved in wrestling….after all this Bella fluff fades we will still be standing strong

So just go out there and let your talent speak for itself"

"Thanks for the little pep talk, it really did help" she said and he moved to lift her chin with his hand forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are Natayla and you are going to rock the WWE for as long as you want to now go talk to Stephanie" he encouraged her and she ran a hand trough her hair.

"I am going to do it…" she said determined.

"Good and don't forget to let me know how it goes" he said watching her walk off.

*Two hours later*

He was standing there talking with Dean and Seth when he saw her coming down the hall a huge smile on her face.

"So how did it go?" he asked once she reached him.

"I have a title shot this Monday and I owe it all to you"

"Now I do believe your talent had just a little bit to do with it" he replied laughing.

"I have "to go call T.J. if I can ever return the favor just let me know okay" she said and he promised her he would.

"What was that all about big man?" Dean asked once she was out of ear shot"

"I just gave her a little pep talk that's all" he said shrugging.

"Better not let Julia hear about your little pep talk" Seth replied.

"Who cares if she does?" he asked and the other two simply stood there staring at him for just a moment.

"Say that again" Dean said.

Running a hand through his hair Roman sighed.

"Ever since we came back from Palm Springs she's been different and I can't put my finger on it but I know I don't like it"

"Have you asked her about it?" Seth asked.

"Maybe she just needs you know" Dean said, and Seth punched his shoulder shaking his head.

"That is not the answer to every problem" he said, and Dean simply shrugged.

"Sure answers a lot of my problems"

"Ro…just talk to her and maybe she will let you in on the secret?"

"You think so?" he asked.

"It's worth a try" Seth replied.

"Then when that doesn't work you can try my method" Dean said as Seth grabbed his arm starting to pull him away.

"Gee Ambrose you wonder why your single" he said causing Roman to laugh.

He was about to head to the dressing room when his cell phone went off and he pulled it out noticing Julia's number and for a moment he debated answering it.

Deciding he better he clicked on the phone and was rewarded with an immediate accusation.

"Where are you what took you so long?" she demanded.

"Julia look….." he began only to have her interrupt him.

"No you wait…..I will not be kept waiting Roman"

"It was five seconds…..what did you want that was so all fire important anyway?"

"I needed your credit card number….I saw these amazing shoes…."

That was all she got out before the phone was slammed down in her ear, and he stalked off to the dressing room.

"Women can't live with them…can't live without them" he thought to himself as he headed off.

*A few days later*

"So how is the new Divas champion?" Roman asked sitting down next to Nattie.

"Why kind sir you must be talking about me" she said laughing as she laid a hand on the title that was sitting on the seat next to her.

"Congrats Nattie I really am so proud of you"

"Well I did have help from a tall dark Samoan"

"Where's Rocky I didn't see him…." he said looking around.

"Don't quit your other job Mr. comedian"

"I bet T. J. was thrilled…." he said and the expression on her face changed immediately.

"He doesn't know yet….." she said softly.

"If you need somebody to talk to…."

Letting her fingers move around the rim of her cup she thought for a moment before replying.

"Have you ever been so in love, then realized you never knew them?"

An image of Julia flashed through his mind, and he chuckled before answering.

"Boy do I …..so what's going on with you and T.J.?"

"Maybe we have just been together to long I don't know, but lately everything we do gets on the other one's nerves and were starting little fights about the stupidest things"

"Sounds like one of the pitfalls of being in a relationship" he pointed out, and she shook her head.

"I don't know just hope it get's over soon" she replied.

"Yeah in both of our cases" he thought to himself.

He was about to reply when her cell phone rang and she picked it up glancing at it.

"Oh no….it's him" she said simply leaving Roman to wonder just who exactly he was.


End file.
